Roses are Red
by SyntheticHeartbeat
Summary: AyumuKousuke With Rio's help, Ayumu is able to confess his love on the most romantic day of the year
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me sir, a young lady asked me to give you this letter" bowed the waiter as Kousuke was readying to leave. He took the envelope from his hands and thanked him. _Young lady? It must have been Rio or Ryoko_ he shrugged, opening the white envelope. Inside was a simple index card, on which someone had written

Meet me at Shumari Station at 19:00 sharp. We will meet at the bench at the far end of the platform for train ten, the express.

"Okay… that's kind of weird, but I guess it's important. I mean, it's not like it's from little Narumi…" he sighed, left the money to cover his bill on the table under his drink, and exited the restaurant. He looked down at his watch, shrugging. The bright red LED numbers flashed a time of 18:30 "Just enough time to get to the station…" and he set off in the direction of the Shumari platform.

Meanwhile, Rio Takeuchi was grinning like a madman as she exited the cab in front of the train station. Kousuke knew her handwriting… which was what the tag for the box wrapped brightly in red and white she had in her hands was written in. She knew this was wrong to trick him, but he would **never **accept a gift if he didn't know who it was from… Ayumu Narumi had fed the same logic her when he asked for her help in this endeavor. Rio had known for quite some time about the feelings Ayumu had for the redheaded Blade Child. Between her and Hiyono, they had been working him up to this since Christmas, though she was not afraid to admit that she was amazed when he asked her to do such a thing for him. She made her way to the specified bench and sat down, the gift box in her lap. She glanced at her watch. Kousuke was NEVER late, meaning she had less than two minutes to set the trap and hide. She nodded across the platform at the brown-haired boy in the blue parka, hiding from the target of this trap and the freezing winds and snow at the same time. She stood, set the package down, and ran around the corner just as Kousuke crested the stairs, holding the white envelope in his hand.

Ayumu's breath caught in his throat as Kousuke walked over to the bench, looking at the tag on the box, and smiling when he obviously figured out who it was from. He sat down, pulling the box onto his lap and reading the Tag aloud.

"Kousuke…" he said in an amused voice, obviously expecting some stupid joke, an insult, or perhaps even a love confession from the youngest Blade Child. His smile quickly disappeared when He continued reading "This is not from me, but from somebody who cares about you much, more than any of your friends ever could. Treat them well… Happy Valentines Day." He pulled at the ribbon, undoing the knot in one gentle tug. He pulled at the lid of the box, opening it. Inside was full of red a white tissue paper, and pulling it out, he gasped. Inside was an expertly crafted wooden box with the image of a joker on it. He lifted it from the gift box, and examined it with awe.

"who…" he wondered aloud, then finding the brass latch, he gently opened the box. He again gasped as the gleam of three throwing knives, all engraved, reflected in the afternoon light. He set the box down and gently lifted one of the knives from it's obviously fitted space in the velvet-lined box. He ran the pad of his thumb along the edge, careful not to cut himself, the held the knife up to get a closer look at the engraving.

Kill or be Killed, but it is all over once we turn our backs to Fate… 

""who could have done this.?" He wondered aloud, placing the knife back in it's spot, before noticing the other contents of the box. A new deck of cards, still wrapped in plastic, were in the upper right-hand corner of the box. He smiled, wondering how this person knew him so well. As he was closing the lid, he noticed a small black tab sticking down from the lining. The curious teen that he was, he gave it a light tug, and the hinges popped, opening the small compartment. A card fell out onto his lap, and setting the box down, he picked it up, opening it gently for fear that something would happen. Tears almost sprung to his eyes a rose petals fell from the inside. There was a beautiful; italic script filling the space for a personal note

_Kousuke, please accept this gift. I don't care if you return my feelings or not, but know that your approval or rejection will not change how I feel. If you choose, I have an evening planned for us. Go to the Kuraisousei Hotel, and at the reception desk, give them your name._

"Oh hell… now I have to go… I have to know who this is." He sighed, replacing the rose petals and the card, placing the box back into the gift box, and closing it, leaving tissue paper and ribbon on the bench. He looked up at the train schedule, smiling when he realized that the train pulling up was the only one within the hour that would take him to the hotel, he boarded it when the doors opened. Ayumu quickly made a dash for the street, where Rio and Hiyono had a taxi waiting to race to the Hotel.

He was shaking slightly as the car rounded the bend. Hiyono was smiling form ear to ear as she picked at his top. Rio had stayed surprisingly quiet throughout the ride, until Ayumu was just about to open the door.

"Good luck Ayumu…" she smiled, handing him a bouquet of roses for Kousuke. He smiled and nodded, then walked into the lobby, smiling at the receptionist. He had been planning this for a week, and she knew he knew what he was doing as he boarded the elevator. Moments Later, Kousuke Asazuki entered the lobby, walking to the desk.

"Konbanwa"

"Konbanwa. My name is Kousuke Asazuki… I…"

"oh yes… everything is ready. forty-third floor, room 189" she smiled, handing him a key. He thanked her and stepped into the elevator Ayumu had just ridden up to the same room. When the elevator stopped, he exited quickly, anxious to find out who had left the gift he still carried at the station for him. When he found the door, He quickly unlocked it, walking into the candle-lit suite. On the table in front of him sat a bouquet of roses and a bottle of wine with two glasses.

"Hello? Hello?" he shouted, looking around. The click of a door opening alerted his attention to the closet. As the door opened, tears came to his eyes.

"Happy Valentines Day, Kousuke"

"Na- Narumi?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy Valentines Day, Kousuke"

"Na- Narumi?" Ayumu Nodded, bowing slightly and motioning toward the plush couch. Kousuke, still beyond surprise at whom had been responsible for all of this, just nodded and sat down. The silence was almost deafening for a few minutes until Kosuke's sigh broke it. "Y-You did all this for…Me? Why?" He asked, lifting his gaze from the plush carpet to the brunette sitting next to him. Ayumu looked up, fear written across his face.

"What do you mean, 'Why?' I did it because I decided it would kill me if I didn't tell you soon."

"How long?" he asked, but quickly rephrased the question upon the look of confusion from his companion "How long have you felt this way?" Ayumu sighed and looked down at his folded hands

"Truthfully…a while now. Look, I understand if you don't feel the same…at lea-" he was cut off by Kousuke placing a finger to his lips.

"Shush." He smiled, leaning in until they were millimeters away, and with another grin, he closed the gap between their lips. Ayumu's eyes widened in surprise before falling gently shut and allowing Kousuke to deepen the kiss. He fell backward, laying on the couch with the redheaded teenager straddling his waist. The kiss continued for a few more seconds before they broke it in a gasp for breath. Ayumu turned red as Kousuke looked into his eyes, smiling.

"A-Ayumu… do you think?" Ayumu gasped, silencing the Blade Child. "What?"

"Y-you called me…" he shook his head, telling the other to forget about it, before leaning up and kissing the lithe teenager again.

This continued for more than an hour, and before long, they were both shirtless, Kousuke's glasses were on the table next to them, and Kousuke was in the process of undoing Ayumu's pants when a hand grabbed his. Ayumu's lust-clouded eyes told him all he needed to know. He pulled the brunette off the couch, and they found their way to the silk-sheeted bed, and Kousuke's knees buckling, causing him to fall backward onto it, pulling Ayumu on top of him. Their hands continued hurriedly, and after another minute, Kousuke was lying on top of Ayumu, the both naked. Ayumu blushed, leaning up to kiss Kousuke gently, he whispered into the teenager's ear

"Will you… go slow?" Kousuke nodded, and Ayumu gasped as the callused hand wrapped around him, bringing him to life and lighting a fire within his lower abdomen. Moments later, he knew he was loosing it. "K-Kousuke…I'm close…so close" he whined, bucking his hips into his partners grip. Smiling, Kousuke released him, sitting up instead. Ayumu whined again, this time at the loss of contact, before Kousuke leaned down, silencing him with another passionate kiss. Pulling apart, Kousuke allowed a hand to fall onto Ayumu's him, squeezing gently.

"Ayumu…will you let me-" he trailed off, grinding his hips into his partner's instead. Ayumu nodded, and reached over to the bedside drawer, removing a bottle of massaging lubricant. Kousuke took the bottle from him gently, and quickly coated his fingers in the oily substance. He entered Ayumu, wrapping his hand around the boy again in an attempt to drive away some of the pain he knew came with such a task as preparation. Stroking the shaft softly, he added a second finger, scissoring them and crooking them to prepare his lover as much as possible. Before long, Ayumu was thrusting back on the fingers, wordlessly asking for more. Kousuke removed his fingers and releasing Ayumu, coated his length, and then pulled Ayumu's legs to wrap around his waist. He wanted to see his lover through all of this… admire the beauty in a way he thought he would never see. Locking their eyes intently, Ayumu nodded, and once positioned at his lovers opening, he slowly began to push in. Ayumu's back arched in an attempt to lessen the pain, and Kousuke's hand again wrapped around Ayumu painfully hard member, stroking it and toying with the slit. Once all the way in, Kousuke stopped, allowing the boy to get used to the feeling of being violated. When Ayumu began thrusting upon him, Kousuke let go of his shaft and held his hips, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in, both moaning in pleasure. Just when Kousuke had built up a steady rhythm, Ayumu let out a breathtaking moan, thrusting as hard as he could back upon the boy's shaft.

"R-right t-there… again…"Kousuke smiled and thrust again, harder this time, causing Ayumu to release another low moan. Kousuke could feel himself coming close, but was more than determined to bring his partner over the edge first, so picking up speed, he wrapped one hand around Ayumu's shaft and cupped the boys balls with the other, squeezing them and pumping his member in time with his thrusts. He felt Ayumu tighten around him as he released, moaning the blade-child's name. Kousuke, more aroused than ever by the sound of his desire moaning his name, gave one final thrust before releasing himself deep inside his partner. They both collapsed back onto the bed, sharing one more passionate kiss before falling asleep. Just as he dozed off, Kousuke heard a whispered 'I live you' and smiling, he wrapped his arm around his new-found lover, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, Ayumu."


End file.
